During this year, we reported (accepted for publication) genome wide association for smoking cessation success in data from an additional clincal trial. Smoking quit success genes identified in this fashion include genes that we have identified in studies of addiction vulnerability. A sizable number of these genes have products that are involved in cell adhesion molecule actions. Several are likely to be involved in learning and memory mechanisms. Several are implicated in indivdiual differences in regional brain volumes. During this year, we published a novel synthesis of animal models for smoking cessatin focused on mouse models. We have applied many of these tests to an animal model for one of the genes implicated from human studies, CDH13. Extinction/reinstatement of cocaine conditioned place preferences display trends toward difference in CDH13 KO mice; we are currently working with nicotine CPP in these animals. During this year, we had (accepted for publication) work that links, for the first time, individual differnces in abilities to quit smoking with individual differences in uptake of use of addictive substances, including cigaretes. During this year, we have also identified nominally-significant associations between TRPA1 haplotypes and success in smoking cessation. This data, motivated by our success in studying TRPA1 haplotype assocaitions with menthol cigarette preference, supports roles for noxious cigarette smoke influences in cessation success.